User talk:Ellis99
Template Yo Ellis, I saw your recent changes on our templates, but I found something I believe is not entirely correct, and that is that the team template is on some pages not wide enough. For example on this page. As I am not really familiar with this kind of coding, could you have a look at it? Misch60 (talk) 19:37, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hmmm... What I see is that the Game Debut line doesn't fit on one line, but is depicted on two lines, what also goes for the name lines. Before your changes this wasn't the case, so I think you changed something in the depicted width as well. :Misch60 (talk) 19:48, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I believe this was the problem Misch meant. The A is not on the same line.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:16, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Not really, this is what happened. Misch60 (talk) 20:22, February 5, 2016 (UTC) If that's the case, then it would be better to leave the template as it is.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:25, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Adding an image would widen it but it should work for all teams regardless of image. And don't call me Angie, just use Angelo Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 20:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I never said you were wrong about that Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 20:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Edits You don't undo admin edits unless you have good reason to. You might have some sort of agreement with Lordranged but you need to discuss with admins here, not just her Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 20:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:I... Well, I have been an admin here for almost a year now, but since you are new here, you might have missed it. Misch60 (talk) 14:53, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. I was working on that before as well, so I noticed the amount of links going down. :Misch60 (talk) 14:59, February 7, 2016 (UTC) What kind of improvements are you thinking about then? Misch60 (talk) 15:17, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Well, that is not really neccessary, as you can just copy and paste the colors from source modes of other pages, so that is not really a big issue. :Misch60 (talk) 15:21, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I know you are trying to do that, but I think it will just be a lot of work that has to be done, for something that isn't really necessary, as we have to manually change the normal text to the template. However, if you really think this is needed, ask the other admins, Lordranged7 and Angelo Gabrini as well for their opinions, as it is a major change to the wiki and it has to be discussed with them as well. ::Misch60 (talk) 15:29, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay. :::Misch60 (talk) 15:33, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::I noticed it, and it is on my to-do-list, so I will give it some attention soon. ::::Misch60 (talk) 15:39, February 7, 2016 (UTC) It is, but I have a lot on my to-do-list, so some things have to wait a while before I can do something about it. Misch60 (talk) 15:42, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Nah, I agree with Misch. They are just easy to copy and so not really necessary to have a template for it. Also, if there would be a template, it is kinda hard to change them all since there are a lot.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:19, February 9, 2016 (UTC) I don't think a template is really needed~.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:34, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bot Yes I saw it, now the script can be run by the bot, and the template will be added. Misch60 (talk) 13:12, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :I know, but that's okay, we discussed that already, it doesn't matter at all. :Misch60 (talk) 13:24, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:FC Don't think it is really needed to change it right away. I might update it soon in the future.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:57, February 12, 2016 (UTC) No need yet, it can stll be a bit longer.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:04, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Not sure, I knew it before but I can't recall it right now. There are some pages who have them, you should look around, don't remember which ones.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:42, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :You should take a look at the Inazuma Eleven Online Hissatsu techniques section of Kazemaru Ichirouta, there the tabber within a tabber is used. :Misch60 (talk) 19:12, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply You should talk to Shockstorm though since he is the one who blocked you. I do know though that when you removed the references on the pages that have one appearance, are undone by Energy X as well many times. They are counterparts or Pokémon from the character counterparts from the game (or just major characters in the anime like rivals), so they still need the reference, even if they make only one appearance.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 06:35, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey Ellis, I just want to ask this: have you ever played an Inazuma Eleven game? Because I am curious how you know which are the numbers of the players in Extra Stars and Checkmates W that you added. Misch60 (talk) 18:10, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :I thought that was the case. The running order doesn't have to be the order of the numbers that the players wear in the game. :Misch60 (talk) 18:54, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand that, but it adds a too big blank space on the pages. It makes it look very bad. ::Misch60 (talk) 18:56, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't know why that is the case. That has been since the foundation of the wiki. I wasn't here yet at that moment, so I don't know why that decision was made. Lordranged7 might know that. However, it is also the case that some pages do not have a dub name yet, and not all games have been released in Europe, so it is not possible to change all pages to the English name version, even if we wanted to do that, and we don't. :::Misch60 (talk) 19:04, June 21, 2016 (UTC) That's because the Japanese version of Inazuma Eleven released first and it is mostly preferred over the English dub. Also, the English dub is never finished until Galaxy.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:58, June 21, 2016 (UTC)